Pregnancy needs new title
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: Adrianne is a 16 year old girl who gets into some trouble...


6/6/06

Ok I should start with my name. It's Adrianne Elisabeth. I've got raven black hair and deep blue eyes. But what I look like isn't the point of the story. The point is the party I went to. I'll start at the beginning, it's Saturday and my friends Jessie and Haley came to pick me up (we're 10th graders but we have April b-days or me and Jessie do, Haley's is in June) so we could go to this really hot 12th grader named Chris's party. His parents are out of town 'till Tuesday. Why he invited us is a mystery to us. We get stared at as we walk in. I whispered to Jessie 'don't you feel weird?' she says 'yeah I just thought it was me'. I look around there has to be at least the entire junior **and**senior class here. It's amazing how big his house is it's like a mansion, it has a pool, hot tub, 8 bedrooms, 4 baths, living room, **and** a family room, plus servants and a cook. Of course his parents are rich his dad is a lawyer and his mom is a plastic surgeon. So there is punch and I go to get some and this really cute 10th grader named Scott comes up to me and this is basically our convo: Me: hey Him: hey what's up? Me, not much you? Him, same want some punch? Me: sure. Him: cool be back. I rush over to Jessie and say 'Scott was talking to me' she says 'really that's awesome'. Scott comes back with two cups and Jessie says 'see ya later'. I drink the punch it tastes kind of funny but I don't care I still drink it. He asks me how it tastes. I say it's ok. He asks if I want a tour but my brain's getting fuzzy so I shrug. We start walking toward a bed room. I want to ask what we're doing but I can't. He starts to kiss me and he tastes soo good. Then his hand goes up my shirt and I try to stop him but I can't. He unhooks my bra and takes off my shirt. Then he takes off my pants expertly again I try to stop him. Then lastly he takes off my panties and undresses himself. The shock of his hardness makes me cry and he says its ok it won't hurt me. He gets on top of me and puts himself between my legs. Then the next thing I know he's driving himself deeper into me. Then I think I passed out again 'cuz when I wake up I'm in a room I don't recognize. It takes me a minute to realize where I am and what happened but then I do and I call Jessie to pick me up. She gets there, takes 1 look at me and asks me 'what's wrong?' I say I'll tell her online later. She says ok. We get to my house and I get out she says see ya online. I walk in and my mom bombards me with questions like 'where the hell were you I was going to call the cops soon'! I just say I got stranded 'cuz I lost Jessie in the crowd. I mean I can't tell her I was raped she would flip. So I just go in to the bathroom and turn the shower on full blast and get in. I start to think should I tell the police? Then I think should I tell Jessie and I think I'll tell Jess and Hales. I step out of the shower and get dressed. Then I went and lay down on my bed. I was drifting off when my 19 year old brother Jason knocks. 'It's open' I say. He walks in and sits on my bed. He asks 'you ok?' I nod. He tells me mom was worried. Then he goes to leave. I ask 'what would you do if you got Tia (his girlfriend) pregnant?' He says 'I'd tell mom and dad. Why?' I say 'just asking'. He leaves and I'm alone then. So I go to the computer and log on to AOL. I see I have 6 emails from Jessie and Haley. I check them they all say the same thing: where ru? I got to Scott's myspace and see he posted. I read the post. It starts out talking about the party then goes to us having sex. This is what he said 'I got some action last night w/a really hot girl. U could tell she wanted me badd. So I slipped her a roofie. I banged her for at least 30 min. She was sooo good. I hope I see her again soon.' I couldn't believe it! Of all the nerve! Then Jessie and Haley came on and I set up a chat room for us and we start to talk about the party. They ask me where I was. These are our screen names: me, sunshine124 Jessie, moonlight125 Haley, starshine126. this was our Im convo;

moonlight125 hey

sunshine124 hey where's Haley

starshine126 rite here

sunshine124 good

moonlight125 where were u last nite

sunshine124 1st go to this site /wolverinelover

moonlight125 y

sunshine124 cuz its Scott's blog and read today's entry

moonlight125 ok brb

starshine126 same

moonlight125 ok back wht wuz the point

sunshine124 did ya read it

starshine126 yea

moonlight125 yea it wuz the 1 bout him havin sex rite

sunshine124 yea DON'T tell NE1

moonlight125 we wont just tell us whts wrong

starshine126 yea tell us please

sunshine124 that girl wuz me

moonlight125 lol really tell us

sunshine124: im not kiddin

sunshine124 H/o brb

sunshine124 ok check out the pics attached

starshine126 OMG WTF!!

moonlight125 wht a jerk that's where u were

sunshine124 yes now do u believe me

starshine126 of course

sunshine124 good but don't tell ne1

starshine126 will u tell ur mom

sunshine124 yea OMFG

moonlight125 wht

sunshine124 guess who emailed me

starshine126 who

moonlight125 Scott?

sunshine124 yea he asked if I want to go on a date

starshine126 I hope u said no

sunshine124 I did

wolverinelover165 Adrianne?

moonlight125 who ru

wolverinelover165 its Scott

sunshine124 go away I read ur blog

starshine126 so did I how did u get in here

moonlight125 yea this is a PRIVATE chat

wolverinelover165 I know it is but I need to talk to Adrianne alone

sunshine124 well that's not wht this chat is for so leave me alone

wolverinelover165 I cant believe I ever wanted to date u ur such a SLUT!!

Moonlight125 ur not a slut hes a liar

starshine126 that's rite

moonlight125 Adrianne?

moonlight125 great

starshine126 hes a jerk

starshine126 h/o

starshine126 she's still on

moonlight125 I no

AUTO RESPONSE FROM sunshine124: LEAVE ME ALONE I H8 U ALL!! :-(

starshine126 I feel sooo bad for her scotts a jerk Anne please talk to us

AUTO RESPONSE FROM sunshine124: ill brb mom wants me Scott I h8 u ur the slut

sunshine124 back moms a pain

starshine126 wht did she want

sunshine124 nm to 'talk'

sunshine124well g2g must sleep

wolverinelover165 Adrianne please talk to me

AUTO RESPONSE FROM sunshine124: Scott I h8 u ur the slut

wolverinelover165 please im sorry I luv u

moonlight125 LEAVE NOW OR ILL CALL THE COPS AND HAVE THEM ARESST U FOR RAPE!!

starshine126 YEAH GET OUT NOW

wolverinelover165 ok I will

So that was our im convo. Then I was supposed to get 'aunt flow' 1 week later. I didn't get her. So I go and get a home pregnancy test and take it at school. It takes10 minutes. I'm pregnant with Scott's child. I have to wait till lunch to tell them. Lunch is 6th period and it's only 2nd. That's 4 periods away from now.

5


End file.
